User blog:Vivaporius/My Plan for Huria
Based loosely off of MineCraftians' My Plan for Texas, I present you its dark neighbor; the Hurian Federation 2.0. Summary In the 1980s, Rollace Williams developed plans for Hurian expansion in Africa by the turn of the century, seeking to spread the gifts of Huria throughout the continent. Known as Operation: African Unity, Huria would gain the acceptance of numerous African states by way of the people. They would provide food, water, protection, economic aid, and government assistance to these nations, luring them away from the West, deeming them weak and uncaring toward the needs of the African people. Using the Katagamian Church to indoctrinate the beliefs of the Hurian people into the newly allied nations, the oneness with Huria would begin first through faith, and then acceptance of the Hurian encroachment into their lands. By 2017, the Katagamian faith has become the dominant force in eastern and southern Africa, not counting South Africa and Botswana, both of which remained aloof of the Hurian advances. The Hurians annex Mozambique in 2019 following popular support for the Federation's invasion of the country to restore order and balance. A stratocracy is introduced in Somalia with Hurian backing, many Somalians truely believe that stratocracy would bring wealth to the nation, as well as the peace they had been seeking for some many decades. The Hurians annex southern Somalia as the new government finds itself incapable of replicating Hurians' justice system, and hand power over to Defiance. In Ethiopia, a new government is forcibly installed there in 2021 following the Second Ethiopian Civil War, in which Hurian troops aided pro-stratocratic rebels. The new government is backed by Hurian, and the deeply entrenched Hurian influence there lead to Ethiopia being classed a puppet state. The economies of Zimbabwe, Zambia, and the Democractic Republic of the Congo become so dependent on Huria, and the stratocratic governments completely attached to the Federation, that they too are classed as puppet states. By 2030, Huria is the dominant force in Africa, a major superpower, and wields the largest active military force on Earth. The iron grip of the Supreme Commander is unwavering, and the legions of Huria back that grip up with force. Huria endures. However, this would have been the case had things gone according to plan, but history has proven, no plan is perfect. The invasion of the Hurians' claims accelerated the government's plans, forcing them to make good on their treaties decades before it was time. Hurian forces march across the southern half of the continent to quickly annex and incorporate the territories into Huria, and try to calm the governments of the annexed nations, explaining why their plans have been pushed ahead of time. Numerous sector governments are set up to oversee the new territories, and sector armies established to enforce the law of the land. The economics of the entire plan are overwhelming, and the Hurians are strained in their attempt to explain the uselessness of money to people who dream of having it in abundance. The idea of not getting paid for their work is something to alien to the new citizens of Huria, and issues have erupted in past few days trying to keep the people happy. Despite this, Huria is moving forward, quickly and dangerously, but still moving ahead. While this has all come as an intensive labor few leaders would have the stomach for, for Huria this is the sole meaning of their nation's existence. Map *Black: Hurian Federation (c. 2013) *Dark Gray: Puppet States Category:Blog posts